


Reunion (the second time around)

by tivaforever02 (Jevax2)



Category: NCIS, tiva - Fandom
Genre: Community: ncis_drabble, F/M, Ziva/Tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:27:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21597634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jevax2/pseuds/tivaforever02
Summary: Tony and Ziva reunite after 6 years and her faking her death.
Relationships: Ziva David/Anthony DiNozzo
Kudos: 28





	Reunion (the second time around)

He was out of ammo. His knife was long gone and his options were slim. He looked up and saw Sahar level her gun at him. 

“Maybe Ziva alluded me but you did not. This is better actually I think...she killed Ari, who I loved and I kill you, who she loves. Seems fair” 

Tony though about putting his hands up in surrender but knew it was pointless, if she was going to shoot him she would either way. Tali was safe with Gibbs and god only knew where Ziva was. He knew that she would find a way back to Tali. This he trusted with his whole being despite the fact that as much as he loved Ziva, now a part of him hated her as well. Not telling him about Tali, faking her death, leaving them these past 3 years. Yes she had reasons, he could never pretend to understand what it was like to be raised as nothing more that a tool of Mossad but he knew they should have found a better way. She never gave him the chance to try though.

“Game over I guess Sahar. You win, hope it’s worth it.” Tony tells her, his eyes remaining defianate til the end, waiting for the bullets to hit him.The bullets come but not from where he expects. A roar goes by his ear and Sahar’s head snaps back from a bullet to her forehead, the rest of her crumbling to the ground. Tony turn his head and sees Ziva with her gun pointed, her eye trained at where Sahar had just been standing. 

He slowly turns his body around, feeling like he was underwater, and walks until he is about a foot away from her. Her eyes avoid his as she lowers the gun, dropping it on the ground and stares at his chest. He can feel the slight quake in her body from where he is standing. Slowly he raises his hands up to cup her head on both sides, her hair pulled back into a mess of a ponytail, her face caked with dirt and blood from the fight outside. He lifts until her face is turned upwards, her eyes though still staring at his chest. She takes a few deep breathes, slowly inhaling and exhaling until she finally relents, and meets his gaze. 

“I am not very happy with you Ziva” Tony whispers. “And we have A LOT to discuss about...” he pausing trying to think how to put the last 6 years into words, “...everything” he settles on. Ziva closes her eyes, breathes deeply in and out one more time before meeting his gaze again. This time though her gaze is stronger, the sight of him, the touch of him sweeping into her soul, giving her a strength she had not felt in a long time, despite his words. She knew this would not be easy but she was ready to fight. “I know” she finally says.

“For right now though...” Tony responds, lowering his forehead to hers and pulling her closer. He closes his eyes and this time it is him breathing deep. One long breath in, then out. “For right now... I just want to breathe the same air as you for a while” he finally says as his nose lowers running along side hers, their mouths slightly open and she feels the warmth of his breathe on her face. “Me too...can we do it sitting down though my knees are pretty weak at the moment” she whispers on a ragged breath, clutching her arms up under his and pulling his body into hers. 

Tony swoops his arm up under her legs and a second later she is lifted up off the ground. Her head snaps back and she has to shift her arms up around his neck to stay stable. “That better?” He asks, pulling her right back against him. She tightens her grip on him, looks straight into his eyes “yes, that’s better...so much better...and I know we have so much to talk about, but no matter what Tony Dinozzo, I am never going to let you let me go again.”


End file.
